Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare
by Boneshunter
Summary: Booth makes a mistake, but he just wants her


10:30pm, Saturday night

"Bones---"

"Booth, I can't. If you want an ID, you'll wait until tomorrow." She was tired, and his demands weren't helping.

"Bones, I'll wait, I don't like it, but I guess I have to." He ran his hand through his hair, and loosened his tie. It

was 10:30 on a Saturday night, and this was the last place he wanted to be. Not to say he wasn't happy being with Bones,

but he could think of a million different places to be with her on a Saturday night. Looking over at her, her head bent

over the skeleton of a young women, he felt his heart leap in his chest. Her brown hair shined in the overhead lights, and

her eyes were dark with concentration.

"Hodgins won't be in till tomorrow, Angela is up to her eyeballs in video, and Cam is on vacation. I'm doing the best I can.

Maybe Angela will get lucky, but don't hold your breath." Brennan sighed, just as frustrated as Booth, but not as open in

showing it. She understood her staff, and knew they were working as hard and as fast as they could.

She pulled off her gloves, telling Zac to take care of the skeleton, since she would no longer be working on it tonight.

She looked over at Booth. "Any plans?" she asked quietly.

Lately he never had plans unless they included Parker, or sports. She couldn't remember the last time he talked about a

date, and she wondered if maybe he hadn't been on a date in a while. How she couldn't imagine, Booth was attractive,

smart, funny, an amazing father. Everything a woman could want, and somedays she found herself wondering if he was the man

she wanted. Deep down, she knew he was, but she hadn't faced that yet. To emotional, not factual enough.

"No, just heading home. I've go Parker's T-ball game tomorrow, so just resting." He replied casually, trying to avoid

that cold, evaluating look she as giving him, one he had noticed more and more lately. He wondered what made her look at

him like that, what she was thinking behind those eyes, he was so mesmerized with, but he knew better than to ask.

"I have late dinner plans" she volunteered, Booth not wanting to ask with who. He felt his heart ache when she went out,

knowing other men were getting to see a side of her he never saw. He turned away, anything to break the look still on her

face.

"Well, then, I guess this is good-night." He moved toward the steps, pulling out his keys with a small wave.

Temperance stood on the platform for a moment, watching his strong back and neck, seeming tense, withdraw from her. She

knew there was more there, more always left unsaid, but she didn't know what to do about it. She never did.

1:14am, Sunday morning

Booth wasn't sure why he was headed back to the Jeffersonian, but he was. He couldn't sleep, wanted to see if Angela had

found anything. He knew she would have called if she did, but he was to edgy, to un-nerved to stay at home. He's laid in

bed, tossing and turning, until finally deciding that getting up and staying up all night would be better. If nothing else

it would be less annoying.

His mind was on Bones. He couldn't get over the way his heart ached, he jaw tightened when she sad she had plans. He

didn't want to admit it, but he loved her. Not just fleeting, teenage love, real adult love. He saw his future in her

eyes, his children, her becoming the mother to Parker, a home, warm with love. He wanted to wake up next to her, and fall

asleep in her arms. But that was just a dream.

He pulled into his space, seeing Angela's car still in the lot. Once she got started on a project, she didn't give up

until she saw it through.

Angela was in her office, just finishing up her last video clip. Nothing new on that one, but she thought she might have

something. She downloaded the clip, the one she felt may have had an image of the attack on it, and stood, stretching her

arms over her head. It had been a long night. She was glad she had pulled on Brennan's sweater, it got cold in the lab

when noone was there.

She walked down the hall, pulling out her keys, and let herself in Brennan's office. She pulled her hair up in a bun at

the nape of her neck, and flicked on the lights. She walked over to the desk, pulling off a piece of paper from the pad

there. Jotting a note, she felt gentle hands on her back.

Booth had been surprised with he saw the lights on in Bones office. He walked in, like a man under hypnosis, thinking he

got lucky, he's get to see her again. The light was dim, but he saw her at her desk, bent over, writing, her green sweater

hugging her waist, and he knew this was it.

He approached, reaching out to touch her waist, as she stood up straight. He smelled her perfume, her scent, and his eyes

closed. He felt her turn in his hands, and his lips reached out for her, still not opening his eyes. He couldn't believer

this was happening, that he was taking this step. Her lips were soft, forming to his. She was what he wanted. "Bones...."

Angela knew exactly what was happening the moment he turned to see him. Actually the moment she felt his strong hand wrap her waist. She knew turning that his eyes would be closed. She had watched them, the innocent flirting, the long lingering looks they shared. She knew Brennan loved him, but would never say it. She knew he was in wild love with her, but was to scared. To realize he was taking this step blew her mind, she just wished he had taken it with the right girl.

Her hands raised to his chest, as his tightened around her waist. Pulling her lips from his, as she felt his mouth rove to her throat, kisses burning on her skin. She couldn't deny she had always been attracted to him, and it had been so long since she had been with anyone. But this could continue. "Booth." She pressed his chest with her hands.

His eyes flew open, he pulled back. "Angela? Oh, God." His voice broke, wavering, his heart racing. This couldn't be happening. "What--?"

He realized what happened. He had seen a slender silhouette, the green sweater, the pulled back brown hair, and realized everything all at once. "Ang, I'm so sorry, please believe me, I thought you were Temperance, I swear." He was nervous, hands shaking, either from the thought of really kissing Temperance, or the idea that he kissed the wrong woman, he wasn't sure.

"Booth, it's ok." She took his hands in hers and led him to the low couch in Brennan's office. "I knew the moment I felt you what was going on. It's ok. I know how much she means to you." Angela's voice was low as they sat. "I'd love to help you. I just don't know what to do." She wondered what he was thinking. He kept closing his eyes, as if pretending she had never stopped him. She wondered.....

Leaning in to his lips, she began kissing him. She felt him pull back for a second, then she felt him give in. His hands wrapped around her neck, pulling her mouth tighter to his. Her hands began loosening his tie. He pulled away "Ang--"

She stopped him with a finger to his lips. "Don't. I know. I know you won't be thinking of me, I know it's her you want. But it's ok. I know, just don't stop." Her hands pulled his mouth back to hers.

His eyes fell shut, and he could see Temperance. He fell into her, his mouth and tongue intertwined with hers. He pulled her sweater down her arms, letting it fall to the couch. His hands rapidly untucked her tank top, parting with her only long enough to slide it over her head. His eyes never opened, and he knew it had to stay that way.

Angela knew this was wrong, but she didn't want him to stop. His lips were like fire, his hands strong, rough, aggressive against her skin, and she knew she couldn't make him stop now. Her head fell back, letting him kiss and nibble her throat as she let out a moan. His fingers slid around her to unhook the clasp on her bra, and she let it fall down her arms, as he removed it. His lips found her nipple, and she arched into him, crying out at the heat of his tongue, the intensity of his sucking. Moving from one to the other, her hands in his hair, she was in heaven.

Booth never opened his eyes, but let his mouth cover her breasts, his mind seeing Temperance, her beautiful breasts heaving against his mouth. He wanted her, and in the back of his mind, he knew it was wrong, but right now, all he felt was lust, and wanting.

She reached down to untuck his shirt, unhooking the belt bucket that was pressing into her thigh. She felt his hands slide up her skirt as she shifted to rest her ass on the edge of the couch. He slid from the couch to his knees between her thighs, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, his erection pressing hard against his boxers. Angela knew it wasn't for her, but right now she didn't care. She just wanted him inside her.

His fingers rubbed the inside of her thighs, nudging her panties aside. He needed to be inside her.

Her legs parted wider, the head of him pushing into her. She was wet, so wet, and he couldn't held back, slamming into her, his need for Temperance overwhelming him.

Angela gasped, feeling fuller than she had ever felt, her body wrapping him. His eyes were still closed and she hoped they would stay that way. She knew if they opened, looking at her, the spell would be broken for both of them. She felt his tongue teasing her earlobe, his lips on hers. She was meeting his every thrust, knowing this was all for Brennan. But, God it felt so good.

She felt her self start to tighten, her body shifting to get him as deep as she could. His back muscles tightened under her hands, and she knew he was close too. "Booth, please." She whispered in his ear.

That was all it took, the thought of Temperance begging in his ear, and his body convulsed with hers, feeling her tighten, moaning against her skin "Temperance...." The words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them.

"Yes?" He thought his mind was playing tricks on him. He swore it was really her voice. Then he felt Angela jump beneath him.

This was a nightmare.

3:00am Sunday morning

Bones stood, her feet refusing to move, her body rigid with shock. She couldn't believe her eyes. How could this be, her best friend, the love of her life, clutched together in the embrace only lover share, that only her and Booth should share. Now Angela was in her place. HER place, wrapped around HER man, HER love. All her emotions flooded through her.

She had answered him when he called out her name. She wasn't sure if it was a conciliation, or a burden, feeling angry and hurt for Angela. Angela shouldn't have had to take her place, shouldn't have wanted to.

This was something she never planned on, never planned for. She turned, her feet running, her body hurting, trying not to cry, trying to compartmentalize. But this time, all she wanted to do was cry.

3:05am Sunday morning

Angela pulled her shirt over her head, pushing Booth back from her. He was still on his knees, his face a frozen look of horror and pain. "I'm so sorry, Booth,--" Her voice fell apart, tears pouring down her face. She hurried, redressing herself, leaving the sweater, Brennan's sweater on the couch as she tried to stand around him. He grabbed her hand, pushing her back down to the couch, aggressive, making her skin tingle.

"There's no need to be sorry, Angela. You didn't do anything wrong. It was me, being greedy. I just hope I didn't ruin both our relationships." His voice told hurt, anger. She wasn't sure it was at himself or at her.

She unwound herself from him, and stood, following the sound of Brennan's rapid steps on the floor. When she turned looking back at him, she saw him through the window of Brennan's office, still on his knees, his head on his hands leaning forward on the couch. She could have sworn with the way his shoulders were shaking the he was crying.

3:15am Sunday morning

She slid into her car, feeling the door resist closing. Looking up she saw Angela's face. Angela's beautiful face. Her best friend. Bones hung her head, letting Angela pull open the door.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. I am so sorry." Angela didn't know what else to say. She knew Brennan knew the truth, she had heard him. "You knew it wasn't me he wanted." He voice was hard, making Brennan remember the way Angela used to be, before she realized she was better than all the men she slept around with. This was the last thing she wanted to see.

"He loves you, Sweetie. You have to let him love you." Angela reached out, pushing Brennan's hair back from her face. "You heard him, your voice is the one he says in moments of passion. Your body is the one he wants in his bed at night. And don't deny it, you feel the same way about him. You know what else?" Brennan shook her head "He never opened his eyes, in his head, it was you he was with, you who was wrapped around him. He want's you to love him"

Angela was right. She needed him, more now than ever before. Seeing him with Angela, hearing him call her name, she knew. She could forgive this, because it was her fault.

Stepping out of the car, she wrapped her arms around Ang. She felt Angela kiss her forehead. She knew everything would be fine with them.

3:30am Sunday morning

She found him, on his knees, shoulders shaking. Her heart broke.

He felt her hands on his back, knowing now exactly who was touching him. He raised his head, leaning back into her. "Temperance, I am so sorry. Please believe me, I am so sorry. I've ruined everything."

Her heart ached, feeling his pain deep in her stomach. Her arms wrapped around him. "No Booth, I get it. I know you, and I know how I've hurt you. All these years, not telling you the truth. Now I fear it's to late."

His head lifted, his heart beating as hard as he had ever felt. Was this happening? How could it be happening? He turned, his hands on her arms, holding her away from him. Looking into her eyes he said 'Tell me Temperance. What do you mean?"

She was stunned, thinking he'd walk, everyone else did, everyone she loved. "No Booth, I can't." She felt embarrassed, not knowing how to address her feeling.

He shook he gently "Look at me."

Looking up at him, she sighed, "I'm not sure, I have had feeling for you since that day on the lawn."

"The first day? When you made yourself my partner?" His eyes showed his astonishment.

"Yes, that day. You fought with me, no one does that. EVER. Deep down, I loved it. It made me feel your equal, instead of just the smart kid everyone wanted to cheat off of. Then as we got to know each other, I pushed those feeling aside, not knowing if you felt the same. Every time you went on a date with someone else, it hurt, God, it hurt. I just wanted to stop you, kiss you, keep you near me. Then I realized I had fallen in love with you, somehow it had happened. And I didn't know what to do. I still don't know what to do." Her face fell, her eyebrows knitting together in angst.

"Temperance," his finger raised her face, bringing her eyes back to his. "I have loved you for so long. I just never imagined you'd feel the same way. I hoped and prayed, and wished, but I never thought this would happen. What happened with Angela was a mistake. Not that Angela's a mistake, she a good friend, to both of us. But she and I both knew, it was you in my arms, your lips against mine, your body I was holding. All I've ever wanted was you."

Her mouth fell open in surprise before rising in a smile. Her hands went around his neck, and she saw his eyes fall shut. "No, Booth, no. I'm really here, don't close your eyes, look into mine." Her lips met his, kissing him for the first time since the mistletoe. His mouth was warm, welcoming, loving, and she reveled in ever minute of it.

His dreams were coming true, his life was complete. His lips fit against hers and it wasn't in a fantasy. Pulling back, he looking into her eyes. "Come home with me. Nothing has to happen, I just don't want to let go of you."

She nodded, letting him pull her to her feet. Keys in hand, they turned out the light in her office.

4:22 am Sunday morning

He lay in bed, his love next to him. They had slid into bed, her hand in his, and that was all he needed. Now that he had her, he was never letting her go.


End file.
